The REAL Guardian of the Hunt
by TheSilverboar
Summary: I'm sure you've all heard about the basic 'Percy becomes guardian of the hunt' story right? If you've read them then you probably know all about the cliches that are used in just about every one. Well I can't stand a lot of them so I'm making this story to blow those cliches out of the water. I'm not sure how long it will be or when i will update it.


**AN: You've all seen those 'Percy becomes Guardian of the Hunt' stories right? The ones where he allows the hunters to run all over him, attack him, abuse him, and do all kinds of things without any response for months or even a year? Well I hate that crap. He's supposed to be their guardian, not their slave. So I decided to write a story about the REAL Guardian of the Hunt should be.**

The REAL Guardian of the Hunt

-Percy-

Leaning against a column he watched Zeus and Artemis arguing in the throne Room while Apollo tried to get involved and the Hunters stood off to the side looking rather awkward. The reason for the argument was the fact that the Hunt had nearly been destroyed by a large horde of Monsters in close combat and he was the only reason they were alive. While Artemis and her Hunters were great, well, Hunters, they weren't the best at close combat, apart from Thalia who was the only one trained for it. The only reason he was even near the hunt was that he had been heading to meet Thalia so she could join him, Nico, Jason, and Hazel for a night out between the group of big three cousins and to celebrate Jason turning twenty one. He had mist traveled to a hill a ways away from the camp only to see the Minatour about to behead Thalia with its giant axe causing him to shoot a spear of frozen water at the bull headed beast, getting the monster's attention, before he went to work and destroyed them.

Now he was on Olympus where Apollo, Thalia, and Zeus wanted him rewarded for what happened while Artemis and the rest of her hunters wanted him punished for 'interfering with the hunt' and 'trespassing in Hunter territory'. Sending a text on his celestial bronze cell phone, Leo had discovered that the metal prevented monsters from finding the signal, he told his cousins about what was going on and how he and Thalia wouldn't be able to make it, causing them to shadow travel in via Nico and Hazel.

"Hey guys," he said happily as he gave Hazel a big hug and gave Nico and Jason 'bro' hugs "what's going on?".

"We couldn't just leave you all alone up here man." Jason said rolling his eyes before wincing "Well…that and Annabeth showed up at the Bar.".

Sighing he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "What's my Ex doing now?" he asked exasperated "Hitting on one of you guys, trying to find a way to get back with me, or just hunting around for anybody looking to go out with her?".

"Door number two." Nico snorted "She may be intelligent but the girl doesn't have an ounce of common sense in that skull of hers. She decided to move on when Hera had your ass taking a nap here on Olympus before the Giant War and can't seem to understand that you've moved on as well.".

"Well," he admitted sheepishly "it did take Leo, Calypso, and freaking Festus to drag me back out of my moping funk…quite literally.".

Hazel giggled at that "It was quite the sight," she admitted "watching Leo, who we all thought was dead, riding into camp on a completely restored Festus, Calypso in his lap, and you tied up and dangling underneath Festus' bronze belly…even Chiron couldn't stop laughing.".

"I still don't think that it's fair that I only got three months of moping in before I was Leo-napped." He grumbled with a smirk.

That got a laugh out of Nico and Jason while Hazel rolled her eyes, muttering "Ugh, Boys." Under her breath fondly as they noticed Thalia walking over.

"Hey," he said happily as he pulled her into a hug "the gang's all here.".

"They make a decision?" Jason asked his sister, pointing to the trio of gods.

At that question Thalia took on a stormy countenance "Well Artemis agreed to not punish Percy so long as Zeus doesn't give him a reward for rescuing us…Dad and Apollo spoke in my mind and said that they'll be rewarding him unofficially with a few 'gifts'.".

"So what are they still arguing about?" Nico asked confused.

"Dad is trying to figure out how to prevent me and the rest of the hunters from entering a situation that will get us killed again." Thalia said exasperatedly "I've been trying to get the others to train in close combat for years but they're too stubborn, insisting that hunters don't need close combat.".

"What's he gonna do though," he asked with a snort "assign the hunt a guardian that can handle those situations?".

His cousins laughed at the idea, not noticing the trio of gods and the hunters had stopped their argument and were listening in on them "Well anyway," Hazel said, shaking her head "how have you guys been?".

"Pretty good," Jason said with a shrug "I'm still working hard on getting all the temples built for all the gods at the different camps as Pontifex Maximus and even got a visit from Kymopoleia a few weeks ago.".

"How is my big sis?" he asked happily, having actually gotten along pretty well with Kymopoleia after he had begun causing sea storms when he needed to blow off steam.

"Still good, still sadistic." Jason chuckled "But while my job keeps me pretty busy I still love it. It and Piper always make sure my life is interesting.".

"I started working in my father's court," Nico admitted sheepishly "I keep the minor underworld gods and goddesses, as well as the court, under control but still try to head to camp as much as I can to visit everybody.".

"Forced to deal with that jackass Minos for eternity?" he asked aghast "You poor, poor, bastard.".

"Well while my brother is forced to deal with Minos," Hazel said with a smirk, cutting of Nico before a full scale big three argument could start "I'm still at college in New Rome and actually doing pretty well along with Frank.".

"And we all know I'm still babysitting the hunters," Thalia chuckled before they all turned towards him "but what about you Percy? You already graduated college at New Rome, we know you're not dating anybody, but that's about it.".

"I haven't really decided yet," he said shrugging "I was thinking though of getting a ship, maybe a pirate ship like the one I had in the Sea of Monsters, and just sail around the world for a while, maybe find some sunken pirate ships with treasure," at this point he winced "due to all the times my quests had me labelled as undesirable number one, even if I was cleared, it's been all but impossible to find a job and even after I get one it doesn't last long due to either monsters or the customers recognize me and freak out.".

"Well why don't you become the Hunt's guardian Perseus." A voice called from across the room, causing him to spin around and gape at Zeus who was smirking at him along with Apollo while Artemis and her hunters glared furiously at the king of Olympus.

"Uuuuum," he said slowly "Uncle say what now?".

Rolling his eyes Zeus continued "You don't' have a job currently, or any specific Camp Duties that require you to be at either of the camps constantly. You are the best demigod currently alive at close combat as well as having extraordinarily strong powers and control over said powers. You would do well as their guardian if the Hunt is ambushed like this again.".

"No Father!" Aretmis yelled angrily "I refuse to have a guardian at all, let alone a _male _guardian.".

"It's Percy!" Zeus and Apollo chorused exasperatedly, as if that ended the entire argument.

"Um, Uncle." He called out, gaining the gods' attention "Are you sure this is a good idea? I really don't feel like being turned into a jackelope.".

"I will make Artemis swear an oath on the Styx to not attack you," Zeus assured him and when Artemis opened her mouth to protest continued "and if Artemis does not abide by this decision the hunt will be disbanded. If she refuses to teach them how to fight in close combat then I will assign her a guardian who can do the job.".

Glancing at Thalia, his sister in all but blood…ichor…whatever, he made his decision "I will Uncle, even if for the only reason that I want to make sure that Thalia is safe.".

"I can look after myself Barnacle Beard." Thalia said with a playful swat at his shoulder.

"I know lightning rod," he said, rubbing the insulted facial hair "but you guys are family and I always look after family…and don't insult the beard gods damn it!".

Before Thalia could retort Zeus fired his lightning bolt into the air as the rest of the council flashed in, shooting them a confused look before settling in their thrones. "Why are we here brother?" Hades asked, shifting around to get comfortable on his stygian iron throne.

"Today the hunt was ambushed by a horde of monsters that got close enough that bows were practically useless and were saved by Perseus. To ensure that Artemis and her hunters are not destroyed by a force trying to use the same tactic Perseus is being assigned as their guardian." Zeus stated firmly as the gods and goddesses all thanked him for saving Artemis and the hunters, much to the annoyance of said silver clad group.

"So we're here to witness his official appointment?" Athena asked cautiously, the wisdom goddess having been walking on eggshells around him ever since the end of the giant war when Annabeth admitted she had moved on when he was missing but chose not to say anything so he would be able to focus on the quest.

"That and see if any of us want to provide him any tools or blessings to make his job easier." Zeus clarified.

"I have a tent that Leo and I have been building," Hephaestus spoke up "we finished it about a week ago but didn't know what to do with it. I think Leo would be happy his friend is using it. Just promise that you'll let me know if you see any problems with it.".

"Thanks Hephaestus," he said gratefully as the forge god snapped his fingers, causing a black and silver tent roll to appear on the ground in front of him "I'll be sure to take care of it.".

"My gift is waiting for you inside the tent when you open it," Apollo said excitedly "I helped Hephaestus design the interior so I know what all's inside…along with a few extras I added.".

Before he could thank the Sun god Hermes, Aphrodite, Ares, Hades, Zeus, and Hestia all sent beams of light inside the tent roll which glowed before the group of gods and goddesses smirked and said they put their 'gifts' inside the tent as well for him to find later.

Finally Zeus turned to Artemis, "Now for your oath Artemis," the king of the gods said sternly "then we will get Perseus's.".

Glaring angrily Artemis grudgingly swore "I Swear upon the River Styx that I shall not attack Perseus Jackson without reason." As thunder boomed to seal her oath she turned to Zeus "Happy?".

"Very good," Zeus said nodding before giving the Moon goddess a firm look "but with your 'without reason' clause, it will have to be a reason that the entire council agrees upon. I will not have you attacking him with your reason being 'he is male'."

Seeing Artemis wince he knew that was what she was planning, shaking his head to clear his thoughts he clapped a hand on Thalia's shoulder before walking in front of the council "I swear upon the River Styx that I shall protect Artemis and her Hunters to the best of my ability so long as they warrant it.", as he finished his oath Zeus blasted him with a burst of light as he practically felt his body stop aging and knew he was now, at least partially, immortal.

"Very well Perseus," Zeus said with a nod as he stood up and shouldered his new tent pack "but may I ask about that ending?".

"If the Hunters push me too far I will stop acting as their guardian," he explained "I know how they treat men and while some men might deserve that treatment they tend not to differentiate. If I feel like they abuse my position as their guardian or just abuse me in general too much I will not continue.".

Nodding in acceptance Zeus dismissed the council before the gods and goddesses, bar Artemis, flashed out. When he turned to Artemis he saw her flashing away her Hunters before he walked over "Where are you planning on making camp?".

"Yellow Stone," the goddess said angrily, glaring at him as if he were the scum of the earth…which to her he was "get there on your own." Before she flashed out.

Rolling his eyes he waved goodbye to his cousins before mist traveling to Yellow Stone and tracked Artemis' powerful signature to the hunter's campground. When he landed he heard Thalia arguing with Artemis about her leaving him behind causing him to smirk and walk out, chuckling happily "Awww, you do care Thals.".

Shaking his head at Thalia's yelp of surprise he gazed at the Hunter's Camp, taking in the layout before selecting a patch of empty space a decent distance from the others and pulled out his tent, the magical cloth springing to life on its own and folding open into a moderately sized black tent with silver wave like designs and a trident on each side.

Walking towards his new abode he pulled open the flap and gapped at the massive sight before him. Instead of a regular, or slightly enlarged, tent interior like he had been expecting he was greeted by a large multi-leveled complex as he walked out onto the top floor which had a balcony showing a good four floors below him.

Noticing something out of the corner of his eye he turned and saw a sign on the wall that had a floor guide on it that read:

Fourth Floor: Entrance/Exit. Flashing point. Bedroom. Bathroom.

Third Floor: Library. Medical Bay. Office. Lounge.

Second Floor: bowling alley. Game room. Music room.

Ground Floor: cafeteria. Bar. Kitchen. Ballroom. Nightclub.

Basement: Swimming pool. Gym. Training field. Vault. Armory.

Giving a low whistle he took in the area around him, "Leo and Hephaestus do good work," he said impressed "you would never be able to tell from the outside.".

Before he could begin to explore his new home Thalia burst inside, angry at first before she wound off to shock and awe as she looked around "Not cool…Percy…" she ended in a near whisper as she gazed around before he pointed at the floor guide. It was silent for about a minute before she screamed "I WANT ONE!".

Laughing he stuck out his elbow and asked teasingly "Well dear lady, shall we tour my humble new abode?".

Laughing along with him she looped her arm with his and replied "Why of course good sir." As they made their way around the tent, checking out the different rooms.

After the short tour he brought his cousin back to the entrance and shooed her out, chuckling "Now go on before Artemis sends in a raiding party to 'rescue' you from me.".

Shaking her head Thalia walked out as he turned to gaze once more upon his new 'domain'. As he gazed around he noticed a box next to the floor guide. Walking over he saw that it was, to his surprise, a security system that had a wide range of options. After debating for a while he selected that nobody who wasn't entered into the system could enter the tent/house and even then they had to be let in personally to a room. If a person wasn't in the system they would be…held there until he was roused or brought to the balcony.

Walking into his room he noticed a note and a shoebox on his bed so, confused, he walked over and opened the note. The note was from Hermes, Aphrodite, Ares, Hades, Zeus, Apollo, and Hestia from when they gave him their gifts in the council meeting. Hermes gave him a pair of winged shoes, Aphrodite gave him a wardrobe that contained any piece of clothing he wanted, Ares stocked his armory with both armor and weapons, Hades gave him a map that would show whatever area the Hunters were camped at and any nearby sources of wealth such as veins of precious metal or gems along with buried treasure, Zeus gave him permission to fly and a set of bronze knuckles that would conduct lightning, Apollo had provided a state of the art entertainment system in the game and music rooms, and Hestia enchanted his kitchen so that it would never run out of food or ingredients.

Getting an idea he went back to the security system and programed in Thalia, Jason, Nico, and Hazel before sending Jason, Nico, and Hazel an iris message, asking them to shadow travel over to the tent before he walked out to invite Thalia back in.

Walking out he found Thalia, Artemis, and a hunter he didn't recognize talking by a stump a short distance away from his tent but the three turned towards him when he exited the tent. "Ah, Perseus," Artemis said with a sadistic gleam in her eye "I was wondering when you would come out. Your chores for tomorrow are to sharpen the hunt's collection of arrowheads, do the Hunter's Laundry, feed the wolves, cook the meals, sharpen the knives, and collect firewood.".

By the look on Thalia's face, and the sheer depth of the list, he knew that it was likely most if not all of the chores that needed to be done in the camp and she wanted to shove all the work off onto him. Glaring at the moon goddess he growled "No.".

That one word caused the goddess to gape at him openly, "No?!" She demanded shocked "You're our guardian, you're supposed to obey me!".

"That's right," he snarled "I'm your _guardian_, not your freaking SERVANT! If you want a slave to force all the jobs you and your hunters do so you and your group of girl scouts can sit around and be lazy then apply to Zeus for one but it isn't going to be me. My job is to keep you safe when large forces attack the hunt as, apart from Thalia, your group sucks at close combat. I will follow along with your group, I will keep an eye on your group, I'll protect it, but you're out of your damn mind if you think I'm going to be your slave.". Turning to Thalia he took in a deep breath before asking "I wanted to know if you wanted to join me back in the tent, I already invited Nico, Jason, and Hazel to shadow travel to the bar on the ground floor so we could celebrate Jason's twenty first.".

"Sure," she said with a somewhat nervous grin, probably shaken from the chewing out he had just given Artemis "sounds good.".

Grinning he led her back inside just as Nico, Jason, and Hazel shadow travelled in before Thalia burst out laughing at their faces "THIS IS A TENT?!" Jason exclaimed in shock.

Laughing he threw an arm round the son of Jupiter's shoulders, saying "Jason my friend, you have seen anything yet.".

The rest of the night was amazing as they drank throughout the night, celebrating Jason finally being old enough to drink as he was the youngest of them all, Hazel and Nico being from the past and automatically older.

The next morning was not so amazing though as he woke up first and nearly passed back out from his hangover before stumbling over to his cabinets where he had found Hangover potions the night before. Chugging one down he decided to wake up the others and summoned a bunch of water before dumping it on his cousins who shot awake with a frightened yell before doubling over in pain as their hangovers hit. "Good Morning cousins," he said cheerfully "isn't today just a fine, fine day?".

He relished the looks of pained horror they were sending him before he stretched and continued "Well as I'm sure you all have things to do I'll just mist travel you lot home. Jason will go to his and Piper's apartment, Nico to his father's palace, and Hazel to her and Frank's place.". He knew that Hades, Piper, and Frank wouldn't be too happy, although Frank would probably cave after a pout, but Hades and Piper would take it out of Nico and Jason's hides.

After they were gone he pulled out another hangover potion from the cabinet and poured it down Thalia's gaping mouth before she shook herself at the sudden lack of pain. After she took a moment to process what had just happened she suddenly smirked at him, "That was mean Percy." She tried scolding but her chuckles somewhat lessened the effect.

"Funny though," he admitted with a shrug "but it was also pay back and a lesson. When I turned twenty one Nico and Hazel did the same to me while Hazel laughed...minus the hangover cure anyway. Now I'm just returning the favor.".

After one last laugh Thalia headed out of the tent to resume her chores while he decided to explore his game room.

-Artemis-

The moon goddess was furious beyond measure. First she and her hunt had to be saved by…by a _male _of all things. When her father had told her that she and her hunt needed a guardian she was ready to kill someone, preferably the arrogant male that thought she and her hunters were so weak that they needed saving, but her rage became apoplectic when the one he assigned was the same male from before. When she had figured out a way around her oath to not attack him by instead using him to do all the chores in the camp he had flat out REFUSED! This morning Thalia had finally left his tent but she reeked of alcohol even if she moved around fine, likely one of Apollo's damn hangover potions, and Perseus hadn't come out of his tent once the entire day.

Stomping towards her 'guardian's' tent she forced open the flap and felt one of Hephaestus security systems try and hold her in place before she forced off the spell and followed the loud laughter coming from the second floor, the enlarged tent not surprising her after hearing Thalia chatter excitedly about it earlier.

Kicking open the door, fully intending to chew Perseus out, she stopped in her tracks when she saw not just Perseus but Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hecate, and Ares all sitting on chairs or couches turned towards a massive TV that had what looked like a video game logo on it.

-Percy-

Spinning when he heard the door slam open he saw an enraged Artemis who's anger slowly turned to confusion. "Apollo," he called causing the sun god to turn towards him "your sister's here and she looks pissed.".

At those words the gods, and goddess, he was spending time with turned to face the, once again, angry goddess of the hunt. "Hey there Sis," Apollo said cheerfully "what are you doing here?".

Snapping out of her stunned stupor Artemis growled angrily "I thought I told you to stay away from the Hunt Apollo.".

"Technically my tent is separate from the hunt," he piped up with a shrug "it has its own flash point and people can only exit the main flap with my permission unless they force off the spell which takes a good bit of power.".

"And you never answered the question." Hermes added, looking up for a brief moment from the phone form of the caduceus.

"I am _here_," the moon goddess snarled, sounding a great deal like one of the beasts she would hunt "to drag my lazy, good for nothing, excuse for a guardian out of his damn tent to make him do the chores I assigned him.".

"We've been over this," he grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation "I am your _guardian_, "not your slave or servant. My job is to protect you when you and your hunters are ambushed, nothing else.".

"Less talk more Skyrim!" Ares growled, bouncing up and down in his seat, clearly eager to get back to the war like video game.

"You just had a turn Ares," Hecate pouted "I want to go again.".

"And use what?" Ares sneered "Your pathetic mage character?".

"It's better than your stupid Tank Character!" Hecate yelled before pulling out a staff that she had created after seeing it in the game, the wabbajack.

"Don't you point that evil thing at me!" Ares screamed, diving behind Hermes in fear of the staff, "I am not getting turned into a chicken again!".

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" Hephaestus cheered excitedly, no doubt wanting to see his brother punished.

"I am not getting turned into a bloody mudcrab for you Ares!" Hermes cried, using his shoes to fly up to the ceiling as Hecate trained her staff on Ares.

"WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON?!" Artemis yelled while Apollo laughed his ass of at the rampant Chaos.

"SKYRIM!" he yelled happily along with his guests.

"I invited Apollo over to hang out and ask about the entertainment systems he put in here," he explained "and I was sifting through the games for the PlayStation three when I found Skyrim and mentioned it.".

"That got me excited because you can make a character with an Archer build." Apollo pipped up.

"And I was nearby and decided to come because your character can be a thief." Hermes said cheerfully.

"They came across me and Ares arguing and we agreed to come as your character can do magic." Hecate explained, hefting the Wabbajack replica onto her shoulders.

"And there are a few war that happen in the game." Ares cheered gleefully.

"I decided to come because there's blacksmithing." Hephaestus said with a shrug.

"And not only played host but provided the greatest bonding tool ever created." He finished proudly.

"What the Hades would that be?" Artemis asked confused.

"BEER!" he cheered along with Ares, Apollo, Hermes, and Hephaestus while Hecate laughed at them happily.

-Apollo-

-Three days later-

For the first time in decades the god of the sun was eager to get to one of the council meetings…something that would probably give his father a heart attack if the god of thunder found out. Settling down on his golden throne he looked around at the rest of the council that was assembled along with a few demigods that served their parent's court.

Hades was currently giving a stern glare at a sulking Nico who was shooting glares at a smirking Percy…he'd be damned if there wasn't a story behind that.

Hephaestus and Ares were bickering about what type of armor and weapon was better than what in Skyrim while Hermes was trying to pickpocket them.

Hecate he spotted in the corner fiddling with her wabbajack staff and giving him a thumb's up, having already been clued in on his plan.

Artemis was glaring at Percy who was standing next to Poseidon's throne while texting Thalia who was leaning against his sister's silver throne. The rest of the council looked pretty relaxed, I.E. bored, and were just waiting for the meeting to start.

The meeting continued about as expected until finally his father got to the end where he opened the floor to new propositions. "I have one." he said happily as he got off his throne, relishing the looks of panic from the rest of the council who were probably still remembering his last suggestions…he still didn't know what was so bad about wanting to make a national haiku day for demigods.

"What is your suggestion Apollo?" Zeus groaned.

Pouting at the reactions, while he did find their fear amusing it was still hurtful, he answered "I would like to put forward that every god or goddess be allowed to name a champion, a demigod who is not one of their children, that will receive blessings giving them all or at least some of the powers they would have had if they had been born to that god or goddess. The Champion will due tasks for their patron and protect their patron's children. As a symbol of their position each Champion will be given a weapon or piece of armor from whichever god or goddess they work for. A demigod can be the champion of multiple gods or goddesses but we can only have one champion.".

As he caught his breath from the long explanation he looked around to see the many gaping faces of the council members and the glaring face of Percy that clearly stated 'if you name me your champion and give me even more crap to deal with I will have my revenge'…it was a very distinctive look **(AN: props to whoever gets the reference)**.

"What if we want to give that sort of position to one of our own children?" Athena asked intrigued.

"I would recommend a different title," he said with a shrug "maybe that of 'genera' and have them be the named leader of all their demigod siblings. It also helps as we know who is in charge of each cabin in case there's another huge battle or war.".

"DON"T JINX US!" Percy, Nico, and Thalia all screamed at once, looks of sheer terror on their faces.

"Sorry, sorry." He placated the terrified demigods who had all pulled out their weapons, looking around the throne room warily…not noticing Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon snapping a few pictures, probably for future blackmail. "Is everyone in agreement?".

"I'm in!" Hermes said happily and was soon followed by the rest of the council.

"Then I would like to be the first to name my champion," he said happily as he pulled out a magical weapon that Hecate had helped him form from his raw divine power and shape through her magic so it could channel his domains like the one he based it off of, "I give Auriel's bow to my new Champion…Percy Jackson!" he declared happily as the bow vanished from his hands in a flash of light and appeared strapped to Percy's back.

It took all his, admittedly small, self-control to not burst out laughing at Percy's dejected look as his shoulders slumped and the aquatic demigod grumbled "I hate you Apollo.".

-Percy-

Groaning, he slumped down into his lazy boy recliner in his lounge and dropped his new bag of weapons next to the comfy chair. After Apollo had named him Champion, which he needed to plan revenge for, his dad and uncles decided to join in, each of the big three naming their Greek children 'General', which he had been admittedly expecting, only for Hades to name him Champion, Poseidon to name Thalia Champion, and Zeus to name Nico Champion. And the, right when he thought the Fates were done messing with him for the night, Hecate walked out of the shadows, tossed wabbajack into his arms, and said "Good Luck Champion." Before walking off again. When Aphrodite had opened her mouth while eyeing him he gave her the same glare that he had given Apollo only this time it worked as the goddess of love paled, gulped, and kept her mouth shut.

After the throne room had settled down the council decided that the Greek versions of the gods and goddesses could select Greek demigods as Generals and Champions while their Roman equivalents could select Roman demigods for the positions, so he was sure that Jason and Hazel would soon join him in 'General' status.

Apollo and Hecate had shown everyone how to forge the special weapons through shaping the raw divine energy as the big three made their symbols for their Generals and Champions. His father had created a signet ring that was made of a sea-green gold with a trident symbol on it that amplified his powers threefold, Hades and Zeus did the same for Nico and Thalia but with their own symbols of Power as well as Zeus using traditional gold and Hades using Stygian Iron.

The Weapons through were much more interesting. His father had given Thalia a silver trident that would help her focus the powers she gained as the Champion of the Sea god and had the added bonus of being affected by the phases of the moon like the ocean was, it was a very giddy Thalia that pointed out that silver was also the most conductive metal in the world making both him and Nico gulp at the look she sent their way. Zeus' weapon for Nico was war hammer made of silver, that look suspiciously like Thor's hammer from the Marvel movies, that Nico grinned widely about, muttering about 'beating sense into Minos' causing him to snicker. Hades had presented him with a set of clawed chains made of Stygian Iron that he noticed were identical to the claws of Hades form the god of war games and he was informed had the same powers.

It was amusing watching every god or goddess, except for Artemis, blush when he asked if they all had video game addictions. The one he found funniest was when Demeter admitted to being addicted to Farmville as that made him realize that the goddess of the harvest actually made a Facebook page.

Now he was back in tentlantis and wondering what would happen next in the messed up story that was his life.


End file.
